renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Embassy
Introduction The Royal Embassy of England (also known as the Royal Embassy and RE) is a royal institution, serving at the leisure of the English Crown in collaboration with the individuals counties of England, that acts as the central institution for diplomacy in the Kingdom of England. The RE exists to promote the general diplomatic views of the Monarch of England in cooperation with the national government. Organization of the Royal Embassy Embassy Board The Royal Embassy is managed by the Embassy Board, whose members all have equal voting rights, and consists of: * The Heir to the Throne of England * The Chancellor of Foreign Affairs * The Vice-Chancellor of Foreign Affairs * Two Representatives from each county of England Duties & Responsibilities # Advise the Monarch on matters regarding diplomatic affairs outside of and within England. # Develop an overall guiding plan on the direction of the national Embassy. # Represent the counties’ opinions on the state of English diplomacy and proposed treaties. # Handle staff affairs including addition and removal of staff, conduct regular performance evaluations, and assign duties as needed to continue diplomatic works. # Create committees with specific tasks within the Royal Embassy as needed. Ambassadorial Staff Aside from the Embassy Board, there are the individuals who work from day to day ensuring England's foreign policy is enforced and friendship is continually promoted between the various lands throughout Europe. The Ambassadorial Staff consists of: * Ambassadors * Interpreters * Special Envoys and other Special Posts Hierarchy of the Royal Embassy # The Monarch of England - As the Patron of the Royal Embassy of England, the Monarch is the leader and the chief representative in diplomatic matters, both directly and indirectly through ambassadors. # The Heir to the Throne of England - The Monarch of England’s representative to the Royal Embassy of England and can represent the Monarch in all matters. The Heir is a member of the Embassy Board. # The Chancellor of Foreign Affairs - Appointed by the Monarch, and is the Head of the Royal Embassy. Duties include chairing the Embassy Board, managing the day-to-day affairs of the Royal Embassy, and representing the Embassy and the Monarch, if required, in public arenas. The Chancellor is responsible for overseeing of the Embassy offices. # The Vice-Chancellor of Foreign Affairs - Appointed by the Chancellor of Foreign Affairs and approved by the Embassy Board, and aids with the daily operations of the Royal Embassy. Shall act as interim Chancellor of the Royal Embassy when the Chancellor is otherwise incapacitated. # County Representatives - Appointed by respective legally-seated County Councils to represent their counties on the Embassy Board, and will usually consist of the Chancellor and another county representative. Local county chancellors shall delegate tasks as appropriate to ambassadors and participate in assignments given by the Chancellor of Foreign Affairs. # Ambassadors - Long-term diplomats who are appointed by the Board to maintain relations with their designated foreign power. Ambassadors represent England's diplomatic views and stances as a whole to foreign powers. Ambassadors report directly to the Embassy Board. They shall be evaluated on performance at regular intervals. # Interpreters - Appointed by the Board to translate diplomatic works used by local embassies and the national Embassy. # Special Envoys & Other Special Posts - Diplomats who are appointed by the Board designated for specific one-time tasks to a foreign territory. Special Envoys report directly to the Embassy Board. Responsibilities within the Royal Embassy The Royal Embassy shall: # Handle military and naval treaties, non-aggression pacts, mutual defence treaties, and establish terms of engagement with foreign powers. # Organise judicial treaties that the counties may opt out of if they so choose. # Forge broad-scale treaties and alliances. # Translate all documentation used by the Embassy. # Maintain an archive for all diplomatic works (including templates to be used by local embassies). # Draft new diplomatic documents and treaties not currently in existence. # Organise committees (from local ambassadors and chancellors) and assign them to specific tasks. # Give advice to county embassies if requested. The County Embassies shall: 1. Handle judicial treaties and trade agreements based on county resources.Any national judicial treaties that the county has agreed to take part in will take precedence. 2. Recruit ambassadors to help with duties in the Royal Embassy and local Embassy. 3. Maintain local archives of diplomatic works and treaties. 4. Host international/local ambassadors for their period of stay within their respective county. Procedures of the Embassy National Treaties with Foreign Powers ' Because of England's system of government, all treaties are required to be approved by the English House of Lords and, in the case of military and naval treaties, the House of Parliament, as an additional measure to ensure that the treaty complies with foreign policy and does not jeopardize our foreign relations or international standing. ' ''' # '''Creation: '''A treaty is submitted to the Embassy by a foreign territory or by the Embassy to a foreign territory. # '''General Review: '''The treaty is translated (by interpreters), reviewed for accuracy and basic revisions, and made as correct and whole as possible. # '''Board/County Review: The treaty is submitted to the Embassy Board for discussion, during which the county representatives will normally seek input from their respective County Councils. At this point it is the responsibility of each County Chancellor to take a draft of the treaty to their County Councils for opinion. It is the responsibility of the Embassy Board to follow up on ensuring each county has been given proper information and communication. The Chancellor of the Royal Embassy may also offer a draft to the House of Lords for review and advice at this time, if they so choose. # HoL/HoP Approval: '''When a finalized version is drafted, it should be shown to each County and the House of Lords and, if necessary, to the House of Parliament, for a final decision and/or vote. If the treaty is a National Judicial treaty, then the counties must seal and sign a copy and send it in to the Royal Embassy. # '''Vote: '''After the discussion and consultation period, the treaty is voted on by the Embassy Board. All votes must be passed by a majority vote in which the representatives of at least three of England's Counties agree with the majority. # '''Royal Assent: '''If approved by the Embassy Board and the House of Lords and the House of Parliament (if relevant), the treaty is sent to the Monarch for approval. The Monarch has the option to veto the entire treaty at this point in time if they so choose. Any County or National party may request the Monarch consider veto if presenting their reasoning at the same time. # '''Records: Upon approval from the Monarch and the foreign territory's leader, the treaty is signed and copies are posted both to the foreign territory and to the Embassy's repository of treaties, as well as being given to the counties, or in the case of a National Judicial treaty, the counties who are participating. 'County Treaties with Foreign Powers ' # '''Creation: '''A judicial or trade treaty is submitted to a county by a foreign territory or to a foreign territory by a county.The County can bring these treaties to the Royal Embassy to be considered by all counties and to create a National Treaty. # '''General Review: '''The treaty is translated (by interpreters), reviewed for accuracy and basic revisions, and made as correct and whole as possible. # '''County Review: '''The treaty is reviewed for approval by the county's council. # '''Board Review: '''Upon approval, the treaty is submitted to the Embassy Board for discussion in case it risks or compromises national diplomacy or undermines another county’s position; proposed revisions of the treaty should be forwarded to the County Council. # '''HoL Review: '''Once a final treaty is assembled, the treaty shall be submitted to the House of Lords for review to ensure the treaty does not jeopardise England's security. # '''Final Approval: '''After successful review, the treaty is submitted to the county council for finalisation. The county and foreign powers shall ratify the treaty (with signatures and seals), then place a copy to both the foreign territory and to the county’s and Embassy's repository of treaties. # If two English counties should to make a treaty of any sort with each other, it should be submitted to the Embassy Board for revision and suggestions, as with any foreign treaty.